


To Make A Good Impression...

by mrs_d



Series: dS Snippets [6]
Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets | dsc6dsnippets, Dungeons and Dragons, Fluff, Kid Fic, Multi, Post-Series, Snippet, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:52:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5220407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_d/pseuds/mrs_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray studied the tiny figures on the board before him. It didn’t look good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Make A Good Impression...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [ds_snippets](http://ds-snippets.livejournal.com/). Prompts were "mist," "missile," "master," "Heavens above / Can this sticky stuff really be love?" (Billy Bragg, "Moving the Goalposts")

Ray studied the tiny figures on the board before him. Lots of bad guys. Zero ammunition. Plus, Fraser’s health was really low. It didn’t look good.

“Ben? You got any input here?”

Fraser was squinting at the piece of paper before him like it contained the shutdown codes for Canada’s nuclear missiles or something. If Canada had nuclear missiles, which Ray wasn’t too sure about. He’d been living here for 23 years and never thought to ask.

“I have no idea what to do, Ray,” Fraser admitted.

Ray gave an exaggerated look of surprise. “That’s a new one,” he teased.

Ignoring him, Fraser lowered the page and looked hard at the young couple across the table. “How are we to beat them?”

Jamie winced. “I’m sorry, Mr. Fraser, I can’t tell you that.”

“Go easy on my folks, hon,” said Kim. “They’re new at this.”

Jamie gave Kim a smile that Ray recognized; it was the same smile that Ben gave him when he asked if he could get a cat now that Kim was moving in with the Dungeon Master. It meant they were going to say yes.

Ray shook his head. When he was in college, a D & D kid like Jamie never would have landed a star athlete girlfriend, but Canada was a weird place, and Jamie was a good kid. Awkward sometimes, and living what Ray’s parents would have called _an alternative lifestyle_ , but sweet. They made Kim happy, and that was all Ray cared about.

“All right.” Jamie pointed at the board. “There’s an archer here. You need to find a way to hide from him, so Mr. Fraser can heal.”

Ray snapped his fingers. “Fog. That spell thing.”

“The Mists of Mordenkainen?”

“Yeah, Fraser, that.”

Jamie reached for the dice. “You’re on, Mr. Kowalski.”


End file.
